Rosepetal Tears
by Kuri
Summary: "The gifts are beautiful, and I thank you,but what do they mean?" ...One white rose. I knew what that meant, thanks to Nee: Purity of Intent... ~ 3 poems: Vidanric, Meliara, Elenet
1. Rosepetal Tears

Disclaimer: Both Crown and Court Duel, as well as all characters, ideas, and events from these two novels, rightfully belong to Sherwood Smith. I know I extracted quotes from Court Duel in my summary... I give Sherwood Smith full credit for these lines. This poem and what it portrays has sprung from my own (and mayhap somewhat feverish) imagination. There are those who will disagree with what I have written, and to this I cannot object. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. This, is simply mine... ~ Kuri

From the heart and mind of Vidanric Renselaeus, Marquis of Shevraeth...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rosepetal Tears

Your eyes a drop straight from the sea,

Your hair a flame like autumn leaves,

Your skin as soft as satin pure,

Your scent as sweet as days azure.

_This jeweled ring, what doest it mean?_

_What song sing you, to me unseen?_

_Thy heart at rest, I lovest it still,_

_I simply ask, what be thy will?_

What wishes do I hold at heart?

What secrets do I dare impart?

No words, my love, not as of yet.

A single rose, of pure intent.

A single rose, of pure intent.

A petal fallen be my tear,

From anguish great and pain so clear.

Pure as a rose, it ringeth true,

This love, which I do feel for you.

This love, which I do feel for you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

...It's not that bad, is it? I wrote it at 2 in the morning. They say when inspiration strikes, you must grasp it lest it fade away before your eyes. How true... How true... 

Do you get the title? Rosepetal Tears... Vidanric's tears being both 'a petal fallen' and as pure as Meliara's white rose. The only response he could have sent to both hide his identity, but still reveal the feelings raging through his heart... would have been a white rose. Purity of Intent... pure intent... I had to reword it, so it'd fit in with my rhyme and meter scheme... sorry if it threw anyone off. I know... it sounds weird, and it could be mistaken for unwavering intent or something like that... I don't know... what could I do?

Anyways, if you'd care to, (please say you do), *please* leave me a review. I'd really appreciate it! Don't shy away from critism... just don't be to mean. :) Thank you so much. ~ Kuri dancing_raine@yahoo.com


	2. Realizations part I

Disclaimer: Both Crown and Court Duel (and the characters within) belong to Sherwood Smith. I make no claim on them. AND since it's been a while since I've read the books, the themes in this poem may be a bit skewed from their reality. *sigh...*

From the eyes of Countess Meliara Astiar...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Realizations

I

Together, walking, side by side

A step so smooth, a dance, a glide

of grace, of trust, and something more...

That look that I have seen before.

Not lust, not greed, nor foolish play,

Nor hunter's gleam in sight of prey.

Indeed, this gaze - tis love, I'm sure.

A love so sweet, a love so pure.

How chance, come I, upon this sight,

in shadows dark and skewéd light,

To see Shevraeth walk with she -

Alas! This pain, what can it be?

Not ever have I called him mine,

my heart, thou hast no right to pine.

Since when have you held dear his gaze,

his silent strength, his courtly ways?

Oh heart, you are a wretch to me -

You yearn for that which cannot be.

Upon the rocks of heartache sore,

do you condemn me... 

evermore?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Poetess' Note:

Realizations is a two-part poem. This is only the first half. The remainder of the poem is in the next "chapter." I've split the two portions up because when I read through this poem myself, I manage to forget what's happened in the beginning by the time I get to the end. So, hopefully, this'll help let the first bit sink in. Please keep on reading... the poem's not finished. PLUS, I personally think the second part is better... 

Summary of this portion if you've happened to forget _already_: Mel stumbles upon Vidanric and Elenet walking together... and she's thrown into inner turmoil... (this is just a bit of fun, I know you probably haven't forgotten... or have you?) :P ~ Kuri dancing_raine@yahoo.com


	3. Realizations part II

Disclaimer (again): Both Crown and Court Duel (and the characters within) belong to Sherwood Smith. I make no claim on them. AND since it's been a while since I've read the books, the themes in this poem may be a bit skewed from their reality. *sigh...*

From the eyes of Countess Meliara Astiar, continued...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Realizations

II

A wilted rose of crimson hue

and petals dry, far past its bloom.

Or rather, a rose that's wilted new

kissed not by either sun or dew

but kept, all hidden, from light and love -

a strangled lark, a cagèd dove.

Mistook passion for flames of rage

with tongues that scorch and words that scathe.

But wait! I have my blossom white,

My rose of pure and lovely sight.

My letters full of wit and charm

and he who's never done me harm.

Perhaps my heart has bloomed indeed,

though I have paid it little heed.

The One whose ring is sculpted gold

mayhap my heart he also holds.

My companion masked, I hold him dear

is this the love that I once feared?

Unknown to me, his real name-

My partner in our courting game.

The one with stiff and proper ways

and long fair hair and steady gaze,

I need him not - for this is true,

I wish not for a suitor new.

Fair Elenet, with queenly grace,

and doting eyes, and measured pace,

I yield to you both King and throne.

My heart is set on my Unknown.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Poetess' Note:

tadaaaa!... do you like it? It's considerably longer than Rosepetal Tears... oh... I'd better change the name of this "anthology"... nah. Well, tell me what you think. I *really* appreciate everyone who took the time to review. (hm... let me think... Lydiby, Saranha de Angelo, Dreamer, Blazing Moon, and Anrion!) Hopefully, I haven't let you all down. hehe... my favorite bit of this poem is the second stanza of this portion... i thought it was so clever... comparing Mel with white, which is associated with innocence and naivety.. and her flaring temper that scorches and scathes... nevermind. It's late... as always. But anyways, thank you for reading this... leave a review (pretty please!)... especially if you have something to say about improving this mess of literary units... or if you're a nice person... :P ~ Kuri dancing_raine@yahoo.com


	4. Unspoken Devotions

Disclaimer: Crown and Court Duel both belong to Sherwood Smith, whom I think has done a blessedly extraordinary job of creating and writing them. In no way do I intend to infringe on her ownership of these wonderful works of writing, I only wish to pay tribute to her endearing characters...  
  
This poem is of Lady Elenet Kheraev of Grumareth...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Unspoken Devotions...  
~ By Kuri  
  
I've seen the way he looks at thee  
when he thinks not a soul will see,  
he looks at you with doting eyes -  
those eyes as deep as clouded skies.  
  
A mingled glance of grief and love  
ephemeral as snowy doves,  
and then once more - a guarded face,  
a steady gaze, a measured pace.  
  
Not once has he glimpsed me this way,  
just I glimpse he from far astray.  
You treasure not, his love so pure,  
you see it not, you bristling fool.  
  
I'd give you all, to have your place  
in Danric's eyes, in Danric's grace,  
but all of this, it comes to naught,  
for never will my heart be sought  
  
by him, his love's to you - you'll know  
one day, and then your cheeks will glow.  
Your breath will catch, when he draws near  
his presence - banish all your fears.  
  
It's you he loves, needs, adores,  
and though it wrenches my heart sore,  
to him I'm merely sibling dear,  
and that I'll stay, I'll shed no tears.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I've done it! I've finally managed to piece together a poem about Elenet!... well, her point of view, at least. I'm sorry it took so long... It took a lot of tinkering, and the fact that I lost paper I'd written the almost complete poem on was a rather large setback. So, here is a newly fashioned one. I hope it is acceptable to all of you very gracious readers... please leave a review for me and make my day! Pretty please? I really do love all of your comments. :D ~ Kuri dancing_raine@yahoo.com  
  
...until next time? 


	5. Ebbing Tide

Disclaimer: Though I do aspire to own (not rule... own.) the world one day, the characters of _Crown_ and _Court Duel_ still are not mine. They belong to Sherwood Smith, and until I _do_ own the world, it will most probably stay this way for a very, very long time. :)

Again, we revisit the thoughts of our dear Lady Elenet Kheraev of Grumareth...

* * *

Ebbing Tide...

Expression smooth as crystal glass,  
your eyes betray as she walks past.  
The love, the hurt, a rippling pool -  
I see it all, winged lover's fool.

My brother young, I love you dear,  
my breath does catch when you are near.  
My cheeks grow flush, a rose in bloom  
as hot as sun in summer's noon.

But this, I know, it cannot be,  
for you do not feel this for me.  
This stirring deep within my heart  
Will only lead us far apart.

A sister, I will be to you  
forever loyal, caring, true.  
My love for you, I will abide  
until it fades – an ebbing tide.

* * *

Everyone, I'm _so_ sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth. Anyone that knows me knows that I've very nearly perfected the art of procrastination, and since school's started, there hasn't been time to do anything _except_ study. I did find the original Elenet poem under a stack of books, though, and I've tried to polish it a bit before I send it floundering off onto the internet. I offer it as a meager apology to everyone that I owe so much to. Thank you for all of your support – everyone that's reviewed and even those of you who haven't. I know it doesn't seem as if I appreciate you encouragement and support, but know that I do – very, _very_ much.

I won't promise that I'll write anything in the immediate future, since I've broken too many promises already, but I will promise that I'll keep all of you in my thoughts and will keep my eyes open to whatever inspiration drifts my way.

Until we connect again. ... Kuri 


End file.
